


Tales of Berk

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: What happened after the second film when Hiccup is chief and he is reunited with his mom again. He and Astrid have a tough time running Berk but their relationship is stronger than ever.





	Tales of Berk

Hiccup limped up the familiar path to the Hofferson house, he knocked on the door and waited. Almost immediately Mrs Hofferson opened the door with a friendly smile, "chief Hiccup" she greeted warmly. 

Hiccup returned her kind smile, "hello Mrs Hofferson, is Astrid there?" He asked, she opened the door wider for him, "of course. Come in, come in! You must be freezing out there!" She said brushing the snow from Hiccup's armour.

"Who is it?" Astrid's dad called from somewhere in the house, "it's chief Hiccup!" Hiccup's mom called back. Mr Hofferson appeared from the kitchen to greep Hiccup. He was a tall strong man with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

He offered Hiccup his hand and a pleasant smile, "chief, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, Hiccup shook his hand and laughed, "I'm just here to see your daughter sir" he answered politely. 

Mr Hofferson laughed and nudged his wife, "look at that, the kid's chief and still calling me sir. What a good lad" he said, "well I hope you'll be my father in law some day sir, it would help to have you in my good books" Hiccup joked. 

Mrs Hofferson clamped her hand to her chest, "so sweet, would you like some fresh water? I just got some from the stream this morning" she offered, Hiccup nodded, "thank you Mrs Hofferson, that would be nice". 

The couple led Hiccup into the warmth of the kitchen and sat Hiccup down on one of the stools he had crafted for them, "I'll just go call Astrid down now son" Mr Hofferson said clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. 

Hiccup accepted the horn Mrs Hofferson handed him, "thank you" he said before he took a sip of the cool water, Mr Hofferson disappeared out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs. He cupped his hands and shouted up, "Astrid! Get down here! Hiccup's here for you!". 

Mrs Hofferson smiled at Hiccup as he drank, "how's the mother chief? Is she settling in alright?" She asked, Hiccup wiped his hand on the back of his hand and nodded, "mm, she's doing well thank you. I think it's still a little strange for her, being back after all this time" he said.

She nodded sympathetically, "oh I can imagine, what's she doing now?" She asked, Hiccup laughed, "what's she not doing? That's the bigger question, you know what Valka Haddock's like! She's mostly taking care of the dragons but sometimes she'll help me with the workload or the carpentry and metal work" he said. 

Mrs Haddock took a seat opposite of Hiccup, "well thank you for the stools, they're beautifully crafted, we love them don't we dear?" She said to her husband as he entered the kitchen again and took a seat next to Hiccup. 

He looked up at her, having only heard half the conversation, "what's that?" He asked, "the stools Hiccup made for us" she replied, Mr Hofferson nodded, "oh yes! I love them, they might be the most sturdy, well made stools I've seen in a long time" he said with appreciation. 

Hiccup waved his hand, "oh it was nothing! Just a little thank you for how kind you've been to me over the years" he said modestly, "now now, you are the chief of Berk and an excellent suitor for our Astrid, you treat her well son. There's no need to be modest" Mr Hofferson said pointing his severed finger at Hiccup. 

Astrid appeared in the doorway and instantly smiled at her boyfriend, "hey babe, I wasn't expecting you today" she said, she walked over and kissed his cheek before she took a seat on the knee of his good leg. 

Hiccup wrapped her arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "yeah well, I finished my project at the forges early and thought I'd come see my favourite girl" he said, "how kind of you to pay me a visit chief" Mrs Hofferson joked. 

"Mom!" Astrid chimed but even her lips curled at the joke, "I'm just rubbing you, you don't mind do you Hiccup?" She asked, Hiccup shook his head and laughed, "no of course not ma'am". 

Astrid rolled her eyes and settled against Hiccup's chest, "so the day is young, what're your guys' plan for the day?" Mr Hofferson asked, Astrid shrugged, "I'm not sure" she turned to look at Hiccup, "what're we doing today Hic?" She asked. 

"I thought we could eat some lunch and then take the dragons out?" He suggested, Astrid's face lit up and she nodded, "that sounds great! I've been meaning to take Stormfly for a proper ride for a while" 

Mr Hofferson chuckled, "how about I whip you two up some of my special meat sandwiches?" He said rising to his feet, Astrid smiled, "sure that would be great dad". 

He watched them as he began laying out the bread, "maybe then it'll mean you don't have to use that poor boyfriend of yours as a seat" he teased, Astrid waved her hand, "nah, Hiccup's used to it, isn't that right babe?" She said. 

Hiccup looked to the heavens as he sighed and shook his head, "I don't suppose I have much of a choice" he joked earning a playful slap on the arm from Astrid, "of course not, you know I'd do anything for you milady". 

Mrs Hofferson sighed happily, "cuties" she cooed, "so when are you two ever going to get married and give us an heir?" Mr Hofferson asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked to Astrid for her answer. 

She wasn't fazed, as the girlfriend of the chief she was used to being asked this sort of questions. She knew her parents were itching for grandchildren as the only child she was their only chance. "Well we'd need a hut before we can start thinking about that sort of thing and right now with the dragons and Hiccup's work the timing isn't right" she answered coolly. 

Hiccup nodded, "but don't you worry sir, I can assure you I can give you two a grandchild and Berk an heir sometime in the next five or ten years" he promised, Astrid looked at him, "really? That soon? Does that mean you want to get married?" She asked. 

Hiccup shrugged, "well at some point, yeah. We've been together since we were fifteen, don't you think it would be nice to get our own place and settle down soon?" He asked, she rested against him again, "hm, I suppose you're right". 

Mrs Hofferson stood to fetch a wicker basket for the food to go in, "well I'm sure that is a conversation the two of you can have in private" she said, Mr Hofferson nodded in agreement as he placed the sandwiches in the basket along with a wheel of cheese and a waterskin, "here you go" he handed the basket to his daughter. 

Astrid took the basket and hopped off Hiccup's lap, "thanks dad" she turned to Hiccup, "you ready to go?" She asked, he nodded and smiled to her parents, "it was nice seeing you two, don't worry I'll have her back before it's too late tonight". 

Mr Hofferson waved his hands, "ah it's alright, you know I trust you chief and you're adults now. Just stay safe out there and try and bring her back in one piece" he reminded Hiccup as he usually did, Hiccup placed one hand on his heart and held the other up, "I swear by it, I'll ask keep your daughter safe" he vowed. 

Hiccup whistled to Toothless as he and Astrid stepped outside, "it was nice of you to drop by and surprise me like this, if only I didn't look such a mess" Astrid sighed brushing her hands quickly through her fringe. 

Hiccup frowned and took her hand, "stop it, you look beautiful as always" he scolded, she rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips, "you always say that" she pointed out, he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, "well you always do".

They mounted their dragons and rode to their shared island with the gang knowing Dragon's Edge would be empty today as the the rest of the group were all busy, either with training, voyages or healing lessons from Gothi in Ruffnut's case.

Toothless and Stormfly ran off into the trees to play whilst Hiccup and Astrid settled for a spot on one of the cliffs looking out to sea, "do you really want to get married soon?" Astrid asked Hiccup. 

He looked over at her cautiously, "do you not like the idea?" He asked, she shook her head, "no it's not that, I just thought you would've been too occupied to think about that sort of thing" she said. 

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders lazily, "of course I am busy, but I like to think about our future too" he said, Astrid smirked, "oh really? And what do you think about our future?" She asked. 

He shrugged and allowed her to lace her fingers through his, "I'd like for us to marry and get a place of our own in the near future, I was thinking we could build it ourselves so it's perfect" he mused. 

Astrid bit her lip in thought as she imagined it, "what would you want it to be like?" She asked, "whatever you want dear, you tell me what you want and I'll draw up the blueprints for you" Hiccup answered with a smile. 

Astrid fell back so her head lay in his lap, "you're literally the best boyfriend I could ask for" she said gazing up lovingly at his face. He shrugged modestly, "I'd like to say I'm pretty great" he teased. 

Astrid laughed but she couldn't help but to marvel how beautiful Hiccup looked in the moment. The sun hit him just right so he was basked in a golden glow, his fiery red hair that flowed down his shoulders and dusted lightly across his jaw glinted in the light. Hiccup's deep brown eyes gazing back at her so filled with love and affection. His lips curled upwards at the corner into a cheeky smirk of a smile. She glanced at the braids she had fastened in his hair that she knew he hated but he kept anyway just because she had done it. 

Hiccup was such a beautiful man, even if nobody else could see him the way she did. Well that was fine by her, Astrid didn't like to share. Especially not someone as amazing as Hiccup, she teased him a lot and she wasn't always as openly affectionate as she was today but he really was a good boyfriend. He had always treated her well and he made her feel special and loved from him either telling her how much he loved her almost daily or in the smaller things he did like dropping by her house to pick her up unexpectedly. 

"What're you thinking?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in question, she ran her fingers through her hair until they settled upon his neck, "kiss me" Astrid told him although it came out as more of a question, "gladly" was his answer before he dipped his head so his lips could gently meet hers. 

The kiss was soft and tentative but it was sweet, Astrid would've been perfectly happy to just forget the food packed for them by her dad and lie in Hiccup's lap all day kissing him. It was rare they would have afternoons like this where they had no nothing to do and could just enjoy being with one another, especially since Hiccup had become chief so she was happy when he didn't pull away when he usually would. 

Instead he cupped his hand to her cheek, bringing her closer slightly, only parting for quick draws of breath. 

That afternoon was one of the most pleasant ones Astrid had had in maybe a long time; they sat, they kissed, they talked, they ate, they simply were. They just enjoyed one another's presence and it was perfect.


End file.
